How Deep Is Your Love (Cuán profundo es tu amor)
by Nadia Andrew
Summary: Con el paso del tiempo el amor madura y se transforma y por supuesto, se fortalece. En esta entrega, Albert le recuerda a Candy lo importante que es demostrarlo.


Continuando con la "Serie Bee Gees" Toca el turno de Albert y Candy, además, hasta aquí llega dentro de esta serie la continuación de "Azul de Luna" Hay tres songfic más, independientes de la historia, dos para Terry y uno para nuestro par de rubios. Aprovecho para hacer un aviso: A raíz de un reto que surgió, mis compañeras y amigas musas se unen a la bonita aventura de escribir songfics con canciones de los Bee Gees, así que si llegan a leer esto, pues estén pendientes de las publicaciones de las musas. Lady Lyuva Sol ya publicó el primero y lleva por nombre "La mejor broma para Neal".

 **How Deep Is Your Love, va dedidaco a mi amiguita Candice Ledezma, ¡Gracias por tu apoyo, chiquitilla!**

* * *

 **Los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustrados por Igarashi.**

* * *

 **How Deep Is Your Love?**

 **(¿Cuán profundo es tu amor?)**

Candy sintió la tibia saliva de Albert mezclarse con la suya y un efervescente cosquilleo surgió en su estómago. La puerta del balcón estaba abierta, y el cielo estrellado enmarcado por la luna llena, hacía el momento más romántico. La brisa suave y tibia de la primavera le daba vida a las cortinas, haciéndolas hondear ligeramente.

Albert soltó el broche que sujetaba el cabello de Candy y recorrió con las manos los costados de su cuerpo, tenerla recostada sobre él facilitaba la libertad de sus movimientos. Con la mano derecha Candy acarició el abdomen de Albert bajo la pijama, la soltura del pantalón le permitía tocar libremente y podía sentir los suaves bellos de su piel erizados.

La habitación se iluminaba con la luz que salía por la puerta abierta del cuarto de baño, a Candy le gustaba así, parcialmente iluminada, le complacía ver cómo sus cuerpos se amaban, disfrutar la perfecta comunicación de su entrega.

Su amor era tan fuerte como en sus inicios, además había madurado, igualmente seguía lleno de matices como la ternura, compresión, risas, alguno que otro desacuerdo y la pasión, esta última, una fase muy importante para la pareja.

Albert estaba extasiado con las caricias que le propinaba su mujer, metió las manos por debajo de la blusa y se dispuso a desabrochar el sujetador pero, unos insistentes golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

-¿Mamá? No encuentro mi libro de algebra- era la voz de Bert, el hijo mayor de la pareja.

-Está en la repisa de tu habitación- respondió Candy un poco desganada, para ocultar la agitación de su respiración – Justo a un lado del globo terráqueo.

-Gracias – se oyó la voz del muchacho a través de la puerta.

Candy intentó retomar el momento con Albert, mas no pudo, los pasos que se alejaban en el pasillo, volvieron.

-Mamá…me pareció ver a Priscila bajar la escalera- el chico suspiró y de inmediato reaccionó – Iré por ella.

Candy exhaló desilusionada, se puso de pie y alisó su blusa, luego tomó la horquilla que Albert había dejado sobre la mesita de noche y se acercó a la puerta.

-Yo la llevaré de regreso a su habitación- Candy alzó la voz para que su hijo pudiera escucharla, vio como Albert hizo un puchero y trató de animarlo –Regreso enseguida, además, quiero cerciorarme que Patty está bien.

Candy bajó por Priscila, le dijo al joven Bert que ella se encargaba y le recordó dejar el proyecto de ciencias a la mano, para que no olvidara llevarlo a clase por la mañana. Encontró a la pequeña acercando una silla al refrigerador, la cargó en brazos y la ayudó a sentarse frente a la mesa. Entre bostezos, Priscila terminó de beber un vaso con leche tibia, entonces Candy la sostuvo en brazos y subió con la niña al segundo piso. La pequeña casi estaba dormida cuando la dejó en su cama, prendió una lamparita en forma de luna que el tío Stear diseñó especialmente para ella, luego, depositó un beso en la frente de la pequeña y salió de puntillas.

Tocó en la puerta de la recamara de Patty y Stear un poco apenada, no era su intención interrumpir un lindo momento, como le sucedió a ella, mas debía asegurarse que Patty tuviera un buen despertar.

-Buenas noches Stear, ¿Cómo está Patty?

-Parece que bien, un poco inflamada de los tobillos.

-Te hago entrega –Candy depositó dos terroncitos de magnesia en la mano de Stear- Solo si se queja de acidez, aunque le ayuda a sus huesos no debemos exceder la porción recomendada por el médico.

-Gracias, Candy, precisamente pensaba en eso.

-Hasta mañana Stear –Candy hablaba bajito, pues Stear lo hacía y ella supuso que no quería despertar a Patty.

Cuando entró a su habitación, Albert ya estaba dormido, entró al cuarto de baño y se preparó para dormir, pensó en despertarlo, pero cambió de idea, era justo que Albert descansara.

 _ **I know your eyes in the morning sun,  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain.  
And the moment that you wander far from me,  
I wanna feel you in my arms again.  
**_

 _ **And you come to me on a summer breeze,  
keep me warm in your love,  
and then softly leave.  
And it's me you need to show…**_

 **How deep is your love?**

 _ **Conozco tus ojos con el sol de la mañana,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **siento que me tocas en la lluvia torrencial.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y en el momento que vagas lejos de mí,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Quiero sentirte en mis brazos otra vez.**_ _ **  
**_  
 _ **Y vienes a mí en una brisa de verano,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **me mantienes abrigado en tu amor,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y luego suavemente te vas.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y es a mí a quién debes demostrar…**_

 _ **¿Cuán profundo es tu amor?**_ _ **  
**_

Albert llegó a casa luego de tres días en Chicago, casi era medio día y el calor del verano sofocaba. La mansión estaba en silencio, los sábados por la tarde normalmente lo pasaban en familia, disfrutando un delicioso barbecue al aire libre y divirtiéndose con los juegos de los chicos, las charlas con Archie y Stear, y el andar de Candy por toda la casa.

Llegó a su alcoba y Candy no estaba, busco a los chicos, recorrió las habitaciones y nada. Merodeó por los alrededores pero no encontró a nadie. Decidió pues descansar un poco, se recostó en un camastro del jardín y se quedó dormido.

Candy pasó todo el día en el hogar de Ponny, sus madres ya bastante mayores tenían mucho trabajo esos días, Patty ya no asistía a la escuela pues debía cuidar su embarazo y el fin de cursos, casi por terminar, requería de muchas tareas. Además quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con sus madres pues sus hijos en plena adolescencia ingresarían a una escuela en Chicago y eso significaba ver a la señorita Ponny y la hermana María solo en las vacaciones. Separó algunas manualidades que llevaría al taller de Annie para agilizar el proceso y recordó cuando era una chiquilla, el jefe de los chicos del hogar. La nostalgia de la inocencia de aquellos años le rasguñó el corazón y recordó con ternura esos momentos.

-Que costumbre la mía de revivir los recuerdos – lo dijo en voz baja, pero la hermana María alcanzó a escucharla.

-Candy, es maravilloso tener recuerdos, por eso es bueno vivir plenamente y tu mi pequeña, has vivido de esa manera –la hermana María le acarició una mejilla dulcemente y Candy adoró el rostro de su madre, surcado por las arrugas.

Al final del día, cuando llego a la mansión, Albert tenía la cena lista, todos fueron llegando poco a poco, a Albert le gustaba eso, nada como convivir con la familia, algo de lo que careció por mucho tiempo, solo que ahora, le hubiese gustado estar a solas con Candy. Últimamente no pasaban tiempo juntos, siempre había algo que hacer, un pendiente en que ayudar a los demás, Candy era así, acomedida y servicial. Y no es que Albert le molestara, es que la extrañaba.

Pero, ¿Cómo podía extrañarla? Era su esposa, cierto. Vivían juntos, obviamente. Y aun así, de Candy nunca tenía suficiente, entonces pensó que tal vez él necesitaba dar un poco más para recibir.

Mientras Candy y Annie lavaban los platos de la cena, Albert habló con los chicos, jugó un poco con palabras para saber cómo estuvo su día y tener ese acercamiento que existe entre padre e hijos varones, esas platicas que solo hacen "De hombre a hombre". Con la pequeña Priscila fue más fácil, Albert le contó una de sus historias de viaje, una aventura un poco exagerada y bastante larga, esa táctica funcionaba muy bien con la niña.

Albert entró a su habitación y preparó el baño, encendió algunas velas y perfumó con rosas el ambiente.

Candy llegó agotada, aparentemente en su alcoba todo era normal, le pareció extraño no ver a Albert pues no estaba con sus hijos. Cuando entró al cuarto de baño no puedo ocultar una risita, Albert la esperaba enfundado en su bata de baño, supuso que no llevaría nada debajo y eso la hizo sonreír aún más.

-Bienvenida madame –le dijo juguetón – Permítame atenderla.

Albert la desvistió poco a poco, provocándola a cada tacto, le ayudó a sumergirse en la tina y la enjabonó despacio, tomándose su tiempo. Le dio un suave masaje en los pies, en las pantorrillas y en los muslos, luego, le lavo el cabello con una regadera de mano y le masajeó ligeramente el cuero cabelludo.

Candy estaba relajada y al mismo tiempo sorprendida, creyó que Albert la seduciría y no fue así. Él usaba la bata de baño porque justo acababa de ducharse, tenía el cabello mojado y olía a jabón. Ahora Candy se sentía tonta, ¡Que belleza de hombre era su Albert!

Salió de la tina y enredó su cuerpo en una toalla e hizo lo mismo con su cabello. Albert dispuso un refrescante té helado y Candy le agradeció con un beso, y otro. Lentamente, Candy se deshizo de la toalla, se despojó de su prisa y se entregó a la locura. No sabía si ese era el resultado que Albert deliberadamente había provocado y no le importaba, Albert lo merecía, no por consentirla, no por ser su marido. Candy lo hacía, porque lo amaba.

Esa noche, las estrellas se alinearon y se amaron sin medida, nadie tocó a la puerta, no hubo pesadillas infantiles ni inquietudes juveniles, no había dolor de cabeza, ni cansancio, ni pereza. Albert fue vagabundo y Candy fue una traviesa.

La mañana del domingo, Albert despertó buscando el calor de su mujer, con un poco de suerte quizás podría amarla antes del desayuno, extendió su brazo para atraparla pero, Candy no estaba.

-¿Candice? …- preguntó en un suspiro y no obtuvo respuesta.

 _ **How deep is your love? How deep is your love?**_

 _ **I really need to learn,  
'cause we're living in a world of fools,  
breaking us down,  
when they all should let us be.  
**_ _ **We belong to you and me.  
**_

 _ **¿Cuán profundo es tu amor? ¿Cuán profundo es tu amor?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Realmente necesito aprender,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **porque vivimos en un mundo de locos,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **quebrantándonos,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **cuándo debieran dejarnos paz.**_

 _ **Pertenecemos el uno al otro.**_ _ **  
**_

A veces los días pasan tan rápido, que no alcanzamos a darnos cuenta que caemos en el tedio. No es posible darle gusto a todos y no debemos tratar de resolver las dificultades de los otros, eso provoca y relega nuestras propias dificultades a solucionar, es más, nos impide verlas.

Candy no se percató que fue cayendo en una rutina, empezó a vivir la vida de los demás olvidándose de vivir la suya. Totalmente entregada a la familia se desvivía por sus hijos y estaba al pendiente de cada paso de Elroy. La tía ya bastante mayor se comportaba como una chiquilla, era cómplice de cada travesura y ocurrencia de la pequeña Priscila. Candy sentía que tenía dos hijas, el control que requería Elroy para moderar la glucosa era desgastante, algunas veces la encontraba en la cocina tratando de alcanzar los tarros de galletas, o comiendo azúcar a puños y que decir de seguir a los chicos para hacerse de un dulce, o entrar a hurtadillas a las habitaciones y esconder pastelillos que olvidaba, hasta que el pútrido aroma la delataba.

Su arraigado sentido de profesionalismo a su vocación, hicieron a Candy sentirse la enfermera particular de Patty, si bien era cierto que a la edad de la nueva señora Cornwell un embarazo era delicado y riesgoso, Candy exageraba. Con Annie fue diferente, la faceta responsable de su amiga no daba entrada para que Candy pudiera intervenir, entonces, Candy intervino aún más en el manejo de Lakewood. El hogar de Ponny se había convertido en una prioridad para la rubia y ahí pasaba una gran parte de su tiempo. Y por si fuera poco la idea de organizar actividades benéficas en la clínica del Dr. Martin rondaba por su cabeza.

Albert empezó a sentirse relegado por su mujer, no se sentía en segundo plano, se sentía en el último. Aunque él se esforzaba por llegar temprano a casa y ocuparse de los chicos para aligerar las responsabilidades de Candy, pocos eran los momentos que compartían a solas, como pareja.

Entre los papeles revueltos del escritorio, Albert encontró los datos del hotel de Neal Leagan y pensó que esa era el momento de planear un viaje a Florida con su familia, un par de semanas en la playa les sentaría bien a todos, lejos de la rutina, encontraría la forma de acercarse a su esposa. Suspiró imaginando una isla desierta, habitada solo por Candy y él, ¡Que lejos estaba de la realidad!

El primer obstáculo a vencer fue convencer a su mujer.

-Anda, Candy- Albert besaba el cuello de Candy, era muy temprano, antes de que empezara otro alocado día.

-Ay, Albert, no me atrevo a dejar a Patty y Stear – se hacía del rogar.

-Ya hablé con Janis, ella la cuidará, es más, está muy contenta de poder involucrarse en el embarazo –Albert se jugó el cuello con otro comentario- Dice que tú no le das oportunidad de ayudar y quiere participar no solo en la decoración del cuarto.

-¡¿Janis dijo eso?! Tal vez soy muy aprensiva- Candy casi aceptaba -¿Y el hogar? Hay mucho trabajo en estos días.

-Amor, deja a las maestras hacer su trabajo- Candy pensaba que sería fácil negarse, pero Albert, iba un paso adelante –La hermana María concuerda conmigo, te hace falta un descanso.

-No sé amor, hay muchos pendientes en la mansión- Candy dudó y Albert insistía entre caricias y besos.

A fin de cuentas Candy aceptó, con la única condición de llevar con ellos a la Tía Elroy, ¡No fuera a ser que sufriera un colapso diabético!

 _ **I believe in you, You know the door to my very soul,  
You're the light in my deepest darkest hour,  
You're my saviour when I fall.  
And you may not think  
I care for you,  
when you know down inside,  
that I really do.  
And it's me you need to show…**_

 **How deep is your love?**

 _ **Creo en ti**_ _ **,**_ _ **tú conoces la puerta a mi alma.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Eres la luz en mis horas más oscuras,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **eres mi salvación cuando caigo.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y no puedes pensar que no**_ _ **  
**_ _ **me preocupo por ti,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **cuando sabes dentro de ti,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que realmente lo hago.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y es a mí a quien debes mostrar…**_

 _ **¿Cuán profundo es tu amor?**_

El Viaje en tren de Chicago a Miami fue largo y cansado, tan diferente a como Candy recordaba los viajes anteriores. Elroy estuvo muy necia y los chicos ansiosos.

Instalados en hotel de Neal, Candy se sentía inquieta, desde el primer momento que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Neal, Candy intuyó problemas. Albert, por el contrario a ella parecía rejuvenecido, no hacía otra cosa que hablar sin parar, sobre el desarrollo de Miami, lo agradable del clima, el fabuloso hotel y la contrastante mezcla de culturas.

Los primeros días fueron un caos, las prisas de los chicos y los berrinches de Elroy provocaron varias discusiones en la pareja. Claro que Albert no se daría por vencido, después de una búsqueda exhaustiva, logró contratar un par de enfermeras para cuidar de Elroy y los chicos, por lo menos algunas noches y así poder disfrutar un poco del misticismo del mar en compañía de Candy.

La primera salida a solas fue extraña, el hotel ofrecía el mejor espectáculo de la ciudad y Albert quería disfrutarlo. Las enfermeras se encargarían de la Tía Elroy y los chicos, así que parecía una buena oportunidad para el romance, sin embargo, de pronto todo se salió de control. Albert creyó que Candy lo pasaría bien y por el contrario, Eliza y Sara la estaban hostigando.

Candy se disculpó y se dirigió al tocar, al cabo de algunos minutos regresó molesta y le pidió a Albert retirarse. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hotel Candy echaba chispas, y eso que no dijo ni una sola palabra.

-Amor, ¿Estás bien?- Albert se arriesgó a preguntar.

-Sí, Albert- respondió irónica.

-Candice, ¿Qué pasa?- insistió él.

-Nada, no pasa nada- Candy elevó la voz.

-Nena - Albert señaló con la mano hacía el exterior– Mira que bella noche, anda, no regresemos todavía, caminemos por la playa, disfrutemos un poco más de estar solos, tú y yo.

Candy suspiró muy hondo, intentó sacar los sentimientos encontrados que la inundaban y accedió a respirar la humedad de la playa. Caminaron de la mano, anduvieron largos minutos en silencio. El murmullo del mar tranquilizó a Candy, seguía callada pero no molesta, más bien relajada.

-Sé que Neal te interceptó, ¿Quieres contarme?

-Creí que no te habías dado cuenta- comentó Candy, entre sorprendida y triste.

-Candice, nunca te pierdo de vista, siempre estoy pendiente de ti, aunque no lo parezca.

-¡Oh, Albert!- Candy soltó la mano amplia de Albert y lo abrazó con fuerza – Dijo que me ama, yo…sentí pena y miedo, tú… pensé que no viste.

-Neal no te hubiera lastimado, Candy, no dudo que te ama… a su manera.

-¿No te importa? ¿No te preocupaste por mí?- Candy se sentía ofendida.

-¡Claro que me importa! Y tú me preocupas demasiado, pero no de la forma que piensas. Sé que puedes enfrentar cualquier cosa, sé que puedes defenderte tú sola - Candy tocó la llaga con sus palabras y Albert reaccionó –Me preocupa tú felicidad, me preocupa no hacerte feliz.

Se habían alejado bastante del hotel, estaban en un área solitaria de la playa y Albert aprovechó el momento para desahogara sus inquietudes, condujo a Candy hasta la exuberante vegetación y se adentraron un poco.

-Te traje a Miami pensando en acercarme un poco más a ti, solo que… no ha resultado como yo esperaba.

-Albert…

-Candy, déjame terminar- Candy guardó silencio y Albert continuó –Los últimos meses han sido una locura, siempre estas ocupada y por más que trato de inventar tiempo para estar contigo, no lo consigo.

-Albert, lo siento, no sabía que te sentías así. No me excuso, pero, debes comprenderme, se espera tanto de mí, ¡Soy la matriarca!

-Candice, esos absurdos y arcaicos títulos ya están demás- Albert sonrió para aligerar la plática- Amor, no puedes vivir la vida de lo todo el mundo, vive la tuya, víveme a mí.

Albert besó a Candy apasionadamente, con intensidad y necesidad, con la entrega que el amor puro y total comprende. Envueltos en la maleza, cobijados por las estrellas y aluzados por la luna, Albert acarició con adoración la piel de nácar de su mujer y ella le correspondió venerando la tez de bronce que adquirió el fuerte cuerpo de él. Ahí en la naturaleza expresaron con caricias el amor.

Albert y Candy vivieron plenamente la complicidad que les brindó Miami, acordaron disfrutar su estancia y no dejarse llevar por las quejas de Bert y George, los chicos querían conocer la vida nocturna de la ciudad y a Albert le pareció buena idea llevarlos a participar en las lunadas de la playa que organizaba el hotel. En el día salían a pasear en los mercados de los barrios hispanos y se atrevían a probar la comida típica de cada lugar, otras veces tomaban sol en la piscina, Priscila aprendió a nadar muy bien con papá y Elroy disfrutaba los baños de sol.

La presencia de Neal ya no inquietaba a Candy, Albert se mantenía pegado a ella y marcó distancia con él. Neal no representaba peligro alguno y aunque así fuera, huir de él no cambiaría las cosas, ignorarlo no resolvía nada. Enfrentaron el sentimiento de Leagan, le hicieron ver que era imposible y que no debía aferrarse.

 _ **How deep is your love? How deep is your love?**_

 _ **I really need to learn  
'cause we're living in a world of fools,  
breaking us down,  
when they all should let us be.  
**_ _ **We belong to you and me.**_

 _ **¿Cuán profundo es tu amor? ¿Cuán profundo es tu amor?**_

 _ **Realmente necesito aprender,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **porque vivimos en un mundo de locos,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Quebrantándonos**_ _ **,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **cuándo debieran dejarnos en paz.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pertenecemos el uno al otro.**_

Regresaron a Lakewood poco antes del nacimiento del bebé de Stear y Patty. Candy tuvo el deseo de apropiarse de la situación pero logró contenerse. Janis disfrutó de ser abuela y casualmente, Elroy se apegó mucho a ella, el bebé las unió.

En el hogar de Ponny, las madres de Candy recibieron ayuda extra de la esposa de Tom y Jimmy. El doctor Martin abrió plazas para médicos pasantes y enfermeras. De pronto, Candy comprendió que el mundo giraba a su propio ritmo, las vueltas de la vida acomodaba las cosas en su sitio y el sitio de Candy, era con su marido.

Se mudarían a Chicago, el tiempo no se detiene y sus hijos requerían continuar con su preparación académica. Tal vez Annie y Archie los acompañarían por la edad de sus respectivos hijos. El negocio debía continuar y la sociedad familiar era sólida. Candy no sabía que curso tomarían Stear y Patty, pero debía darles espacio.

La tarde caía en los jardines de Lakewood, la familia compartía un agradable momento, los chicos jugaban al futbol con sus primos y Priscila no perdía detalle del bebé junto a Patty. Albert se acercó a su mujer, extendió su mano y la invitó a caminar.

-Antes de mudarnos a Chicago tenemos otro viaje pendiente- Albert sonreía expectativamente.

Candy suspiró.

-George nos espera en México- Albert se encogió de hombros, mostró sus blancos dientes y entrecerró los ojos, esperando un regaño.

-¡¿Qué?! – Candy gritó, separándose un poco de Albert.

-Si aceptas, Janis cuidará de la tía.

Candy recorrió con la vista el lugar, cada integrante de la familia vivía su propia vida y sin embargo, se mantenían unidos. ¿Pasaría algo en su ausencia? No lo sabía, nada podía garantizarlo. Aún estaba joven y fuerte, podía darse el gusto de seguir disfrutando la aventura de la vida junto a su marido.

Tomó la mano de Albert y la apretó suavemente. Cualquier lugar del universo tenía una mejor perspectiva a su lado. Se sintió bendecida por compartiría la vida con él, por continuar recorriendo juntos el mismo camino. Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y preguntó mientras seguían caminando.

-¿Cuándo partimos?

 ***Fin***

* * *

How Deep Is Your Love (Cuan profundo es tu amor)

Letra y música: The Bee Gees (Barry, Robin y Maurice Gibb)

Disco: BSO "Saturday night fever" 1977

RSO Reprise.

* * *

Gracias a las musas y aquienes agregan mis historias entre sus favoritas, también a las personas que leen en silencio.


End file.
